


Steamed and bothered

by junkohenoshi



Category: Danganronpa all media types, Scoob!
Genre: M/M, Monomutt, The gay robot agenda, mutual bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Dynomutt was just taking a daily bath until Monokuma barges in and decides to take a bath with him, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dynomutt (Scooby Doo)/Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)
Kudos: 2





	Steamed and bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome back to my ted talk.

steamed and bothered   
Dynomutt sighed as he got undressed and jumped into the bathtub “ finally, some peace and quiet.”   
“ hey Dynie can i come in?” Dynomutt   
got out of the tub and opened the door as he slipped and fell.   
Monokuma snickers.  
“ Goddammit!” Dynomutt yelled as Monokuma helped him up   
“” my my, is it your crotch or are you just excited to see me?” Monokuma said as Dynomutt blushes, in retaliation he covers his penis with his right hand.   
“ ah come on, you don’t have to be so shy Dynomutt~”   
“w-why are you here anyways!?” Dynomutt said angrily.   
“ glad you ask my dear mutt! i just want to bathe with you, nothing more nothing less.” Monokuma says as he unbuttons his pants and shirt, leaving him in his underwear.   
“M-Monokuma!” Dynomutt shouted flustered as his flaccid penis became hard as his hand fell off of it, leaving his attraction to Monokuma exposed.   
“ah how cute~ someone’s getting excited huh?” Monokuma quickly takes off his underwear as it falls to the floor.”   
“you really need to shave down their, you know?” Dynomutt pointed out.   
“Let’s just get in the tub already!” Monokuma suggested as he sprinted and jumped into the bath, water droplets landed on Dynomutt’s face, much to his dismay.   
“ Monokuma look at what you did!” Dynomutt said frustrated at his spouse’s unpredictably and sexually driven behavior.   
“ ah, you hear that Dyno? it’s the sound of water turning, and i would actually loveeeeeeee it if you could come and join me.” Monokuma said with a grin on his face.   
Dynomutt knew his spouse’s grin all to well, he was ashamed to admit that it turned him on when he made that expression. the unpredictably of what he was going to do to him just makes his tail wags faster.   
“ i guess i have nothing to lose.” Dynomutt replied as he got into the tub, he grabs a bar of soap and starts rubbing it on various parts of his body, all the while Monokuma watches.   
Dynomutt was about to rub his genitalia but Monokuma grabbed the soap from his hand, “ there better be a good reason for this!” Dynomutt said.   
“ well it’s just that you do a lot for me so i want to return the favor, won’t you be a dear and let me rub that hot spot of yours?” Monokuma asked.   
“ fine, just don’t be to rough. i like it gentle.” Dynomutt replied as Monokuma got to work rubbing Dynomutt’s penile shaft with the soap.   
“ M-Monokuma!” Dynomutt stuttered as he winced with pleasure as Monokuma kept rubbing the soap all over his penile area.   
“ enjoying this aren’t we?”   
“Yes, I am but how about you go a little bit slowe- Dynomutt said before he was caught off guard by Monokuma kissing him.   
“ Monokuma steadily picked up the pace as he rubbed his penis with the soap and rather roughly at that, Dynomutt’s moans were muffled due to him kissing Monokuma   
eventually Monokuma pulled out of the kiss as Dynomutt was left panting.   
“ please Mono, t-touch me some more... i want it...” Dynomutt said as he moaned under his breath.   
“ okay!” Monokuma replied as he enthusiastically brought the soap up to Dynomutt’s back and rubbed it repeatedly   
all the while Dynomutt moans got louder and louder.   
“your really enjoying this huh?” Monokuma asked.   
“y-yes... rub it on me more.” Dynomutt responded to Monokuma’s question.   
Monokuma then starts to rub the soap underneath Dynomutt’s arms as he lets out a pained Yelp.  
“ what’s the Matter Dyno?” Monokuma said.   
“ don’t touch that area! it feels really weird.” Dynomutt replied.   
“ okay, bend over Dynie!” Monokuma said enthusiastically as Dynomutt bends over without any complaints, Monokuma then got to work giving Dynomutt’s sensitive hole a rimjob with his tongue, Dynomutt shivered because of the pleasure Monokuma is giving him.   
“Mono, i’m about to...” Dynomutt said as his hole twitched as cum spills out, some landing on Monokuma’s tongue.   
“ mmm! your semen tastes delicious Dynomutt!” Monokuma says as Dynomutt sighs.   
“Monokuma, i have told you a million times stop saying explicit things out loud!” Dynomutt said firmly.   
Monokuma laughs his ass off as he helps Dynomutt get out of the tub as he gets out of it as well.   
“sooooo what are we going to do now?” Monokuma asked innocently.  
“ well, i was thinking once we clean ourselves and the tub up we can go to the living room and spoon on the couch if you want to of course.” Dynomutt said   
“sure! that sounds like a great idea, then again i wouldn’t expect less from my dear Dynie~” Monokuma said as Dynomutt blushed profusely.   
then they cleaned off and went into the living room and got incredibly intimate on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was something....


End file.
